


Sugar-Free Treat

by celestialsilence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), no fandom in particular
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Christmas, Cupcakes, Fluff, Other, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ungendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsilence/pseuds/celestialsilence
Summary: You come into my bakery everyday, but never buy anything.





	

Everyday it's the same routine. I wake up, take a shower, brush my hair and teeth, and get dressed, before padding downstairs to open up my small bakery. Three minutes after I open, you come in. Pale skin, but rosy, flushed cheeks from the cold, usually a huge smile on your face, but sometimes you look sad, or angry. No matter what, you take six steps into my shop, and inhale deeply, smelling the delicious scent of baking bread, cupcakes, cake, and other sweet things. But then you leave, your white hair bouncing as you tread down the street, and into the huge skyscraper where businessmen and women are paid an enormous amount of money. You have enough money, working in that building, wearing those high-end business clothes, and dying your hair an alarming white. I'm surprised you would have that hair, with a high-paying job like yours. But it wasn't my business to pry, right? But why didn't you buy anything? I have been reliably informed that my baked goods are some of the best around. My bakery also has a 4.5 star rating on Yelp, so there. Absolutely no reason for you to smell my baked goods, then leave without trying one. I had tried to catch you, before you left, but every time you would bounce out the door before I could push through the crowd of people inside the warm, cheery bakery. Out you would go, into the cold, grey weather. Did you think I was weird? I don't care, it was starting to bother me that you wouldn't buy anything.

 

It was Christmas Eve/ Hanukkah, and everyone else had turned in for the night. I was down in the bakery, kneading raisins into bread for the next day, which shouldn't be too busy, but it was good to be prepared. Soft warm light poured out onto the dark street, snow falling gently on the ground. I was humming along to the Hanukkah music playing jauntily in the background, occasionally wiggling or shaking my hips. The bell above the dirt rang as it was gently pushed open, and I half-lifted my head  
"We're clo-"  
It was you!  
The surprised, doe-eyed look on your face stopped me from finishing my sentence.  
"Actually, is there anything I can get you?"  
I asked, dusting flour from my hands. You cracked a smile, before shaking your head.  
"Ah, no thanks. I just like coming in here for the smell.... It smells like..... Comfort."  
"Well carbs are comfort food."  
I offered, delighting in the soft, smooth sound emitted when you spoke. You chuckled, before responding,  
"Ah yes, I guess that is true."  
Strange, you had a slight Russian accent. Maybe I could bring that up later, but for now I just wanted to know one thing.  
"You come in here everyday, why don't you buy anything?"  
I blurted, watching you closely. You blushed slightly, a pink tinge spreading across your cheeks.  
"Ah, you caught me."  
You smiled shyly, raising your pale hands to tuck a piece of snowy hair behind your ear.  
"I don't eat sugar, I'm slightly allergic, and it's not good for my health."  
You blushed even harder, kicking your shoes as you stared at the floor. Now I kinda felt like a jerk.  
"Oh.... I'm... Sorry. I understand completely, I have a cousin with a dairy allergy, can't eat ice cream! They do live in Alaska, so..."  
I smiled, and watched as you lifted your head and smiled back, revealing your pearly white teeth.  
"I have to go now, but thank you for letting me come here everyday and smell all the delicious things you bake. I wish I could indulge you and try something, as I'm sure it taste amazing."  
Your entire face was red, your blue eyes standing out brightly. Gosh that's cute.  
"O-o-oh yeah, thanks. Keep coming back, it's always nice to see you in the morning."  
You grinned, then turned away, ready to head out, and as I watched your white hair swirl around your ears, inspiration struck me.  
"Wait!"  
I called, rushing out from behind the counter.  
"Come early tomorrow, I would like to surprise you, if that’s alright?”  
You thought for a second, then nodded.  
"I would like that, surprises are fun"  
I hummed in approval, then waved as you swept through the door, out into the cold, snowy night. You crossed the street, hands in your pockets, white hair blowing every which way in the wind. I hurried behind the counter, quickly kneading the rest of the bread, so I could work on your surprise.

 

The next morning proved to be just like every other day in this dismally grey city; Cold, wet, and dark. I had stayed up until twelve, researching recipes, jotting down notes. Then I had gotten up at four this morning to make a treat for you. Standing there, hopping from one foot to another to stay warm, I looked around at the abnormally empty street. Where was everyone? Usually the city would be wide awake and thriving with people by now, but for some reason, it was quiet. The only sound, was of the squirrels chattering away in the trees, knocking down snow.  
Frick.  
I forgot that it was Christmas today.

Technically it’s not my fault, I don’t celebrate Christmas. Maybe you had forgotten too, that’s why you agreed to come to my bakery today. I trudged back inside the warm bakery, glancing at the clock. Ten minutes until I needed to open, but I knew that no one would be here until at least lunchtime or later. Goodness, I’m such a jerk for asking you to meet me today. There are perks to opening at 5:00, such as the early business crowd and students. But today I knew I would just be sitting out here, doing nothing as I waited for customers. I sighed, before going behind the counter to begin organizing the money in the cash register, seeing as there was nothing else to do. The bell above the door jingled, and my head whipped up, hoping to see your white locks as they bounced through the door. I smiled as your pretty hair flounced into my bakery.  
“You came! I am so sorry, I forgot that it was Christmas today, I wasn’t thinking straight last night. Gosh are you col-”  
You silenced me with a wink and a smile, your rosy cheeks lifting as your white teeth made an appearance. You were so adorable.  
“Ah, I’m sorry I’m a few minutes late. And don’t worry about the Christmas thing, I don’t celebrate due to personal beliefs.”  
You shrugged off the large black overcoat you had, while unwinding your scarf. I chuckled nervously, glancing quickly at your sweater-clad form. You looked so cozy, and soft, I wouldn’t mind a large hug.  
“Really? I don’t celebrate it either…..Funny.”  
I replied, still behind the counter. You hung your coat and scarf on the hooks by the door, turning back to me.  
“Well, what is the surprise? I love surprises.”  
You walked towards the counter, but jumped back as I whipped out a plate and slammed it down, a little too enthusiastically. Dang it, why was I like this. I threw you a sheepish smile at your confused face, looking down upon the cupcake and croissant on the plate.  
“You heard me last night when I said that I can’t eat sugar, right?”  
You asked gently, your ears turning red.  
“Oh yeah, that’s why I made you these.”  
I nodded, smiling brightly at you. Whenever I was around you I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. You sighed heavily, before sitting down at one of the booths nearby.  
“I can’t eat that, my dear baker, it will make me sick.”  
OH, I forgot to tell you!  
“They’re sugar free!!”  
I blurted, tripping out from behind the counter, and over to the booth with the plate. Your face lit up, and you blushed. Hard.  
“You are too kind, thank you so much.”  
I set the plate down, before dashing over to grab a piece of warm banana bread from a display. It would be awkward if I just watched you eat. Sitting down, I noticed you had already taken a bite from the croissant. Your head leaned back against the seat, eyes closed, and your mouth was lifted into a soft, tiny smile. You opened your eyes, and I quickly shoved the banana bread into my mouth, hoping you hadn’t caught me staring at your face.  
“My dear baker, this is delectable! Best surprise I’ve had in years, thank you, thank you so much.”  
You squeaked out, before taking another dainty bite of the croissant. We spent the rest of the morning, eating, talking, and laughing about some thing or another. I don’t really remember, as the only thing I was focused on, was your face as you began talking about your hobbies. How it lit up and your eyes twinkled when I said something you thought was funny. It was something I could never get tired of hearing.

 

Customers started pouring in around lunch time, ordering bread and cakes for family dinners. You slipped out the door before I could say goodbye, again. Yes, I was disappointed that you left, but I was hopeful that you would come back the next day, and the day after that. Maybe, just maybe, one of these days I could ask you out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is my first story ever, and I know it's not too great, but any tips on writing would be very much appreciated. Thanks so much for taking time to read my crappy writing!


End file.
